Fresh Start
by JessicaAnne1D
Summary: After being cheated on by her logn time BF, Jessica needs to move on. Her best friend Danielle is a hard core directioner and is trying to, over the summer, distract Jessica from her broken heart and start fresh. Danielle decides to bring her to a One Direction concert. Jessica thought it would be like any other concert but she ends up meeting someone she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

I laid in my bed beside my best friend Danielle, she was sleeping but I just couldn't. I was still heart broken that my long time boyfriend Anthony had cheated on me while he went away for the first 2 weeks of summer. And not only did he cheat but he was dating the girl now and broke It off with me. Not like I was going to stay with him I would of just rather broke up with him myself. All over my room were memories of me and Anthony, us in grade 3 on sports day holding our first place ribbons for my mom. Then grade 7, voted cutest couple. Again in the grade 8 survey and all the way up to graduation. We were prom king and queen. Everything was perfect, our parents liked each other, we planned to go to college together here even though I tried convincing him to travel for a year first, I loved him he loved me. Or that's what I thought.  
Summer after grad things crumbled. Obviously with him cheating and splitting up with me. Ugh what a way to start my summer. Luckily my best friend Danielle had the whole summer here still before she leaves to university in the UK. Before bed she surprised me with tickets to some bands concert that's tomorrow night. Its some pop-hit list type band apparently, I normally listen to rock stuff but Danielle was trying to distract me from thinking about Anthony so I faked being excited.  
I looked at my phone, 4:30am. Great. I put a pillow over my head and tried to stop thinking.  
I guess I eventually fell asleep because I felt Danielle poking me telling me to get up. I moaned and saw that it was 1:30.  
"Concert is in 5 hours, we have to get ready! Come on!" She hoped into the bathroom and I could hear he brushing her teeth. I sat up and hung my feet off the side of my bed and rubbed my eyes. I slowly got up looked in my mirror, great I look like crap. Danielle appeared behind me.  
"were you crying last night?" She looked at my eyes. Yup I was, clearly didn't think my eyes would be this puffy.  
"I'm gonna shower. That alright?" I grabbed the curling iron from Danielle and bent down and plugged it in.  
"Your house, I'm just gonna curl my hair then we can go" she started combing through her hair. I walked into my bathroom, had a shower, wrapped my hair into a towel and slipped on my jeans a t-shirt. I walked out and saw Danielle applying gobs of make-up on. She turned around and saw what I was wearing and smiled  
"Your wearing that to meet ONE DIRECTION?" .. Clearly I was. I just changed into it.  
"yea.. Its comfortable". I pulled the towel out of my hair, grabbed my moose and squirted some in my hands before rubbing it in my hair. I saw in the corner of my eye Danielle roll her eyes, but she knew I wouldn't change so she dropped it. I put on some mascara and a bit of eye liner and then I was ready to go.  
"Okay, let's go. You drive?" Danielle never drove, I always did. I had a car so it was easier than borrowing her moms car. Luckily I didn't mind driving because it meant I had the power of the radio.

We got into the car and I backed out and started heading to the venue. Danielle held her VIP passes in her hand and she had a massive smile across her face. I knew she wanted me to blast her music but if I was going to have to listen to it tonight I ain't driving to it.  
We got to the venue, I paid the crazy $20 to park at the closest parking lot and we walked towards the building. Already tons of girls screaming and crying were there. What the hell did Danielle get me into?  
We went to the gate for VIP ticket holders. No one was there yet. We walked up and a woman was there. She looked at our tickets, pulled out wristbands and wrapped them on our wrists. Danielle walked infront of me to the doors. My cell phone buzzed so I pulled it out of y pocket and saw it was a text from Anthony. Danielle opened the door and I walked through looking down to my phone.  
"hey babe, I am sorry. Seriously I didn't mean to end it like that...I miss you"

Obviously I wasn't looking ahead of me because I suddenly slammed into someone.

I looked up and saw this cute guy smiling at mean almost nervous like I was gonna flip out at him.  
"Oh I am so sorry, I was reading a text and wasn't looking. " I smiled and then turned around to Danielle's high pitched screams.

"Oh my GOSH is that NIALLL! JESS that is NIALL!" she was clenching onto my arm and pointing at him. He had a smile on his face.

My arm started to hurt so I pried her hand off.

"okay, ow. Danielle calm down.", I looked at the boy and smiled, " Sorry about that. And sorry about bumping into you." I looked to Danielle she was just standing there starring at him.  
"Its alright, sorta used to it ya' know?" He smiled again. I was in shock. Irish accent? Holy crap. Hot. Then I realized who it was. One of the guys form the band.

"oh I get it now, you are in the band right?" He looked shocked.. opps? "I am just here for her, never really heard of you guys... no offense"

He laughed at me. " Living under a rock?"

"you guys that popular? I guess I do." He smiled at me and my heart melted. Danielle still was in shock and she had her phone out, probably tweeting.

"My name is Niall, and you are?" He extended a hand out to me. I took it and smiled, "Jessica."

A man appeared behind Niall, he turned and nodded to him.

"I have to get going, but I uh hope you enjoy the show and our music Jessica." He smiled again, and my heart did that stupid flip thing. "where are you two sitting?"

Danielle finally came back to reality and showed him her ticket. I guess she is still speechless.

"Ah, row one. Nice seats.", he winked at me. "Have a good night ladies, I will see you later!". He walked off, and I figured what he said by 'see you later' was him on stage.

Danielle grabbed my arms and starred at me,

"Holy shit! That was NIALL. To bad it wasn't Zayn but hello he was totally into you." She looked like a lunatic.

"Calm down, he is famous, he wouldn't wanna date someone who didn't even know who he was. AND he lives so far away... just don't worry about it." He did get my mind off of Anthony. Crap that stupid text was still on my phone, un-answered. I looked at my phone, thought about replying then remembered Niall. I clicked delete. I knew I didn't even have a chance with Niall nor even see him ever again after tonight but what ever, I didn't want Anthony back that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle walked in front of my still attached to her phone. I took a peak over her shoulder... yup tweeting. I couldn't stop smiling. Niall was cute, funny, and his accent... great I am turning into one of those fan girls. We continued to follow arrows and signs that said VIP Meet and Greet. Wait... meet and greet?

"Hey Danielle, are we going to meet them?" Holy SHIT. I get to see Niall again! She looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Uh, yea! Of course! Why would I not get meet and greet tickets. I need to meet Zayn." She smiled at me. She is such a dork. I laughed at her then she hooked arms with me and we continued walking until the door way. We both looked in and Danielle almost fainted. Clearly we were the first ones. And obviously the boys were in there.

Danielle looked at my and then screamed out..

"Holy SHIT! Zayn!" All the boys looked at the door way, a security guard came up to the door and told us to back up a bit. SMOOTH Danielle, just smooth. Niall caught my eyes over securities shoulder, he smiled and waved. I smiled and gave him a small wave back. I could here the guys saying something to Niall but I couldn't see over the massive security guard. He had us wait outside the door and her stood with us.

"Nice going Danielle, getting us kicked out". I was teasing her a bit, she is a hard cord fan girl. She knows what is happening every second with the boys. One is at the Beach, one at a mall. Oh Zayn is wearing a "Fuck you" shirt. Blah blah blah. She looked at me, crossed her arms,

"Not my fault I cant help myself!". I turned my head and saw Niall standing there.

"Niall?" well no shit it is him.

"Hey, you two wanna come in early?" I smiled, he took it as a yes so he led us in. There were chairs set up and all the guys were sitting with their phones out.

"Okay Lads, this is Jessica.. and uh, sorry I forgot your name." He looked at Danielle who couldn't stop looking at Zayn. She didn't reply, so I figured she didn't even hear what Niall said.

"Her name is Danielle. She is a bit.. well starstruck. Nice to meet you guys." I smiled. I am guessing Niall told them I didn't know who they were because they all stoop up and said their names, Zayn, then Louis, Harry and last Liam.

Niall looked at me and I starred into his eyes, we both smiled and he looked over to the couch. We instantly just walked over and sat down leaving Danielle drooling at the sight of the boys. I crossed my legs and sat facing towards Niall. I smiled and he smiled back... yup this is awkward.

"So... how is the tour goin'?"" Of course I ask the one question he gets asked on a daily bases. I smile clenching my teeth together and then look away. Good job Jessica. Way to be boring.

"Tour? Its been good..." I thought at least my question would start a conversation. We sat in silence looking at each other... His eyes are beautiful. I never want to look away, and his smile... he is just amazing.

"look Jessica, I know this is kind of forward and quick.. but you are different." His cheeks go flush.

"Different how?"

"Well, normally I meet a fan and nothing. But with you there is just something there. A spark you call it here." Yup that is very forward. But it makes me smile.

"oh.. uh thanks I guess?" I laugh. Wow. I just laughed at my self talking. I look away from him and start biting my lip.

I could see in the corner of my eye Niall laughing quietly at me. Way to make an impression.

"Hey Jess, we better get out of here, line is forming out the door and if we want to get out of here with out heads still attached we better leave the boys. Don't want no jealousy happening with other fans." She smiled at me showing all of her things she got the boys to sign. Oh boy. They probably are sick of her.

I stand up and Niall follows my lead. He fixes his hat and turns toward me.

"Hope you enjoy the concert Jessica." He dug in his pocket, grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to me. I didn't have time to look at what was on the paper, the security guard came up to us and led us to the other door out to the arena so they could get the meet and great going.

I walk out the door and look at the piece of paper. It had a number on it and said "text me. Niall xxx" I got the familiar feeling of butterfly's in my stomach. My smile appears on my face. Danielle looks at me confusingly.

"Don't freak out okay? But Niall gave me his number and said to text him." I braced myself for her scream, one, two... and... She screamed and jumped around.

"I TOLD YOU! Oh my gosh he totally likes you! HIS NUMBER! This day just keeps getting better!" Personally I didn't think that it could. But we still had the concert, meaning a couple hours I get to stare at Niall in awe.

-Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, but I have been busy and such.  
Question for you all: Do you want me to continue in the POV of Jessica or explore into Nialls POV.  
Let me know and I will try to get a new chapter out soon!

xx-


End file.
